My girl
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: 'She's so beautiful. Some times I want to just get up and kiss her, spin her around and tell her I love her. But I know that would ruin the performance and regional then Rachel would kill me and I don't want to die.' First Fabang attempt


AN: Another one shot before work. God I am so sorry for the writers block you guys. I feel so bad about it. I really do.

00000

_'She's so beautiful. Some times I want to just get up and kiss her, spin her around and tell her I love her. But I know that would ruin the performance and regional then Rachel would kill me and I don't want to die. When we're done singing we go backstage and sit around in our choir room and she's jumping around. Floating on air. Rachel is teasing her about floating on air.' _

"I saw you skipping Quinn. It was so cute. You just started skipping out of nowhere."

Quinn laughs, "I can't help it."

_'God, it's outstanding that she can't help it. My girl the the skipping fairy. She runs up and kisses me happily then takes my hand and pulls me into the hallway and down to her locker throwing her arms around my neck kissing me again.' _

"Oh Mike that was amazing. Did you see Rachel out there?"

I nod, "She looked good as always."

"She's so graceful. I love that about her."

_'It makes me jealous. They use to date, secretly, before she started dating Puck and sometimes you can tell they are completely in love. Crazily in love. But they can't be together, they almost killed one another during the secret relationship. Puck and I walked in and saw them standing in the center of tons of trash and broken everything. They could be really sweet together but when two passionate girls fight you almost want to run away screaming.' _

"But you know that I love watching you dance even more."

I smile, "So you were watching?"

"Who else would I watch?"

"Rachel?"

She punches me in the shoulder, "Oh hush. You and Puck make these things up. We're over our attempt. We tried. It didn't work. We fought too much. Cried too loud. Besides I love you."

"I love you too."

_'She kisses me again and smiles into it this time then pulls away and opens her locker secretly. I love this side of her. My little geek, she skips and plays around and does the mission impossible theme music while doing so. She was never a good HBIC because of this side, it slips out so easily and she has a hard time failing back. Once she slushied Rachel and then sent Matt and I to go find her and clean her up. My girl the humanitarian.' _

"Close your eyes."

I do so, "You better be putting another mask on."

"Of course not."

_'Her laugh is cute and makes me even more concerned. Last time she told me to close my eyes I opened them and boom she was wearing a wolf mask and holding the new Footloose movie. She's not good at grasping the concept of surprise without adding fear.'_

"Okay...open."

I open and jump, "Jesus Christ."

_She's wearing a freaking leather face mask, where did she get that this time of year and why does she have so many mask?' _

"And surprise number two." She hands me a box, "Open it."

_'My girl, the impatient, mask collecting, humanitarian. I open the box and my heart stops. She diverted my letter from my arts school, sneaky little ninja. I take it out the box and she takes the box from me and I open the letter.' _

"Dear Mr. Chang we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted. We look forward helping you..."

_'She jumps on me and kisses me, cutting me off completely and places her fingers in my hair.' _

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks. Wow..this..this is...so far away from Yale."

She nods, "I know that."

"I really want to go but I'll go to Yale if you want me too."

_'I applied the same time as her, we both got it.' _

She shakes her head, "Don't be an idiot Michael Chang! You're going and you will visit me and we will Skype, when I learn to use it, and sleep on the phone and spend every break together. Come on let's go tell everyone."

_'She pulls her mask back on and runs down the hall. I smile and open her locker putting on the extra mask, she always brings me one so I can join her in scarring people and run after her, my girl. The humanitarian, mask collecting, impatient, some times lesbian, and the most supportive woman in the world. And she's all mine.' _

0000

AN: Yep. So its short but I wanted to write something. See ya later


End file.
